


Drawn Through Time 02 - Italy 1943

by LittleWolf82



Series: Drawn Through Time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drawing, Fanart, History, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Series, World War II, Wrting letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf82/pseuds/LittleWolf82
Summary: Bucky is writing a letter to Steve back home.Also the little drawing of Steve survived.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drawn Through Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787470
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Drawn Through Time 02 - Italy 1943

_“Hey punk. We are stuck knee-deep in mud for almost a week now. I´d give anything for dry socks and warm food. Do you eat properly? You know you can drop by my folks' place anytime. If you do, tell mom I said hi. How are your commissions? With the war and stuff going on, you are probably drawing a lot of Uncle Sams and girls in star spangled bikinis? Take care. I mean it. Don´t get into any troubles or I'd have to catch the first plane home to kick your ass. Thank you for the postcard you sent me. I miss Brooklyn. And I miss you. Write me soon. B.”_


End file.
